The present invention relates to a composition comprising an aqueous dispersion of large spheroidal polyolefin particles, which are useful as a substitute for inorganic extenders, especially for below-critical PVC coating compositions.
Architectural coatings with low pigment volume concentration (PVC)—typically semi-gloss and gloss paints—show better durability and resistance performances compared to high PVC coatings. High gloss paints comprise mostly polymeric binder and pigment. Inorganic extenders such as calcium carbonate, clay, and silica are often included to reduce sheen of the coating and also to reduce the cost of the coating formulation; nevertheless, the physical performance of the coating is adversely impacted with extender usage; thus a significant amount of formulation adjustment is required to achieve the desired cost-performance balance of the final paint product. For example, inorganic extenders tend to increase the difficulty of removing stains from coated surfaces without damaging the paint. It would therefore be an advance in the art of below-critical PVC coating compositions to find an alternative to inorganic extenders that will give coatings with improved stain removal properties.